Murder on the Yokai Express
by Jgal
Summary: InuCC Crossover Billionair Onigumo is dead! and it is up to Detective Connon to solve the Mystory. But things arn't what they seem... and the cold case of Rin's muder keeps arising...could there be a connection?
1. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the tiny tidbit of Case Closed in this fic.  
WARNING: This only the Prologe

**Murder on the Yokai Express  
"OMARU CHILD MISSING!"** "Broken Toys Broken Hopes"

No one thought it was possible. No one thought it could happen. But it did. One of the cruelest acts of villainy that could ever be committed occurred upon the Omaru Family in Japan.

On a dreary night the family was away on international affairs leaving their daughter in the care of their loyal and devoted servants. However even that wasn't enough to stop him. He lifted the sleeping child from her bed and made haste toward the bedroom door, passing the nursemaid tied up to a chair with a gag over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

The intruder hurried down the stairs. A tall, bulkyservant rushed out his room across from the stairs. He saw the kidnapper and tried to pursue him when another man attacked him from behind and clogged him on the head.

Hearing the large butler fall the cook ran from her room upstairs and leaned over the railing to see what's the matter. She screamed when she saw the man servant on the ground and the kidnappers heading out the door.

The sky was barley showing any signs of light as the thieves hurried to their getaway car. The engine roared and skidded down the long driveway.

Hearing the sounds the young redheaded maid and a gentleman hurried out of the garden house.

"What's going on!" the maid cried starring out at the road.

The man next to her raced to his car behind the garden house and grabbed his radio, "All units all units, we have an intruder exiting the Omaru Manner. Request backup immediately!"

The getaway car raced down the narrow roads. A long black car came up toward and swerved off the road and shaved a layer of paint and metal from each vehicle as they passed each other.

The driver of the second car, a very short scrawny man, jumped out afterward and looked down the road the kidnappers had disappeared to. "This isn't good."

News of the kidnapping spread far and wide. The young parents rushed home to find their fears realized. For weeks they searched with every force available. The kidnappers demanded a ransom of alarge value in exchange for the child's safety and return.

_The following headlines explains what happened afterwards._

**"OMARU HOUSOLD TURMOIL"** "Baby Kidnap horror" 

**"RIN OMARU WHERE ARE YOU?"**

**"AN INSIDE JOB?"** "The Maid Witnessed The Getaway Car Leave" "What Were They Doing In The Garden House At 3 O'clock In The Morning?" "Could they have don't it without inside help?"

**"OMARU PAYS RANSOM"**

But the most devastating article of all, changed the future of all involved; including the kidnappers:

**"RIN FOUND, SLAIN"

* * *

**

Rin: You killed me! You kiilled me! 

Jgal: Yes but it's important to the story.

Rin: But you killed me! ME! Lord Sesshomaru!

Jgal: Eek! Uh Read and Review everyone. Right now I gotta run! (dodges Sesshomaru's poison claws) Meep!


	2. The Jouney Begins

Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Case Closed, or Murder on the Orent Express.

**MURDER ON THE YOAKI EXPRESS  
THE JOUNEY BEGINS**

Five Years Later

Far away by the coast of Istamble a woman with long black hair tied back into a tight bun stepped out of her taxi and hurried toward the peer. While conductor examined her ticket she looked on ahead eagerly to see who else was on the ferry.

The conductor then handed her back her ticket, "Welcome aboard Ms. Slayer."

"Well the ferry should be departing shortly. I do hope you've enjoyed your stay." A sheriff said to a trio of a man, a young woman, and a small child waiting on the peer for the ferry to board. The man was tall with short black hair slicked back with cheap oil and was wearing a light purplish blue suit. The girl was wearing a more sensible entire for the humid weather; shorts, shirt, and baseball cap. The little boy had a similar things on but was almost completely hidden behind his newspaper. He hummed slightly as he looked the headlines_ "Hmm, **'Fifth Anniversary of the Omaru Case' **I've always hated those kinds of cases."_

"Thank you sir." The girl said bowing slightly. "You don't have to stay with us."

"I know but it's my orders and a pleasure to stay to assure your safe departure. Also to thank you again for uncovering the narcotic smuggling operation and the kidnapping of the president's son."

"Oh all in a day's work officer." The man Richard said with a sleepy groan

Outside a young black haired man pushed and squeezed his way passed a herd of sheep blocking the road. The lady, Ms. Slayer spotted him from the deck of the ferry and eagerly watched him as he marched up to the gate.

"Welcome aboard Hoaw..? Hoaou…" the conductor stumbled and slurred trying to pronounce the man's name on the passport.

"Houshi." The man corrected and took his ticket and hurried onto the peer.

Ms. Slayer threw his arms around him. He leaned forward returning the embrace. Immediately he kissed her passionately on the lips. She pushed him off and gripped the collar of his jacket, "No Miroku. Not now. Not now when it's all over when it's behind us. Then."

"Ha choo!" they heard Richard sneeze loudly from the upper deck.

"Who was that?" Sango questioned about the suddenly noticed guest.

"Doesn't matter." Was all he said before escorting her to their seats, "Obviously a frog."

* * *

The train station was rustling and bustling with people. Passengers coming and going, merchants selling goods to all who they can find, peasants begging for charity from the traveling rich, and the train crew loading food and supplies into the cargo car.

"Hey Connon, what're you reading?" Rachael asked looking down at Connon who was still looking at the paper as they waited for the train

"Oh eh, just looking for the comics." He said sheepishly, _"Man, I can't even read the papers without causing suspicion. Man I wish I had my old body back."_

**(For those who haven't seen Cased Closed Connon is actually a sixteen year old boy named Jimmy Kudo whose and expert in solving mysteries. However after witnessing a crime he was given a mysterious poison that turned him into a six year old kid (physicly). Now he's partnered up with his girlfriend and her dad and solves cases while trying to find a way to change back. However he can't reveal who he really is. (and Richard couldn't even solve a crossword puzzle!)) **

Rachael then turned to her father who was snoozing on a bench, "Oh come on dad wake up." She leaned over and shook him lightly.

"Uh what? Oh is it ready yet?"

Rachael: "No not yet.'  
Richard: "I can't believe we decided to take this bucket of bolts instead of a plane."

Rachael: "Dad! I have an interview for a collage in London and this would be a good way to get the European feel."

Richard mumbled, "Yeah sure and drain our finances while we're at it."

Rachael folded her arms and looked away, "Oh come on you're always so cheap. We're on this thing for free because of your last case remember?"

"Yeah I know, but maybe I should change my profession." The man said in mid yawn.

Rachael and Connon gasped in surprise, "But Dad you're a success in this business. You've solved more cases in the last few months then you did the last ten years."

Richard: "Yeah but the cases aren't really as exciting as they used to be. I keep falling asleep afterward and forget all about it."

Connon: _"That's because I'M the one solving your cases"_

The brown haired girl quickly tried to change the subject, "Hey Dad do you have our ticket's?"

Richard's eyes suddenly became wide open, "Eh….tickets…?"

"I can't believe you lost our tickets dad!" she scolded pointing her finger at him.

"Now now honey I know I put them in my pocket's somewhere."

"ARG! Never mind, I'll go see I f the booth has any more." She said in frustration and stomped away.

* * *

A young looking woman pushed a wheelchair down the platform carrying an elderly majestic woman. Atop of her lap a little two tailed cat rested, ready to pounce on anyone who would get near her mistress.

A large elderly white dog in a conductor's uniform waited at the door of the sleeping car. In an old Japanese tongue the dog spoke to the two ladies and checked their passports before boarding.

Not too long afterward a tall young white haired man in a red suit and a black haired woman in a white and green dress made their way across the crowded street to the train. As the merchants swarmed around them the man shielded his lady from then and hurried past.

"Now take a look at this guy." Richard said to Connon as they entered the gate of the station. "Wonder how much it cost to get those ears done like that."

Connon looked up to see that the white haired man had two cat-like ears atop of his head. _"Whoa! Who does he think he is CAT?"_

Another tall white haired man with a reddish strips on his cheeks walked down the platform so soon after. Again the merchants and traders swarmed around him showing gems, tapestries, and rare foods. He simply waved his hand to shoo them away. With the peasants and orphans he smiled at them and tried to stay on course.

Unexpectedly he turned to the opposite wall where a sickly little girl sat alone.

He knelt down in front of her and gently placed his hand on her cheek. She looked up and smiled back at him.

The man quickly resumed back toward the train never looking back.

The girl looked down and gasped quietly in surprise to see a small doll in her arms as well as some money in her rag bag.

"Uh Richard, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Connon asked following Richard, "This doesn't really look like the Orient Express."

"Don't worry Connon I know where I'm going."

Suddenly a short round 'man' came up at them from behind. "Excuse me gentlemen, but are you Richard Moore? The famous Private Detective?"

Richard looked over his shoulder, "Yes-WHOA!"

What he expected to be a fan turned out to be a brown furry animal like man that looked more like a raccoon dog.

The badger looked on at them and bowed, "I'm the director of the line Hatchi Underhill, and welcome aboard the Yoaki Express!"

* * *

Sorry if this is a little short. With all my other fics I'm going bonkers for ideas and getting the down. R and R 


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**I do not own Inuyasha, Case Closed, Murder on the Orient Express, or even the train. **

**Murder on the Yokai Express**

"Yokai Express?" Conan asked again from his seat in the dinning car on the train. The Orient Express had left early with Rachel, leaving the two boys behind. So, the director of the train Hatchi Underhill invited Conan and Richard over on his train and take them to their destination.

Hatchi: (nods) "Oh yes, this is a special train line mainly reserved for demons, spirits, and very special humans."

"You can't be serious." Richard said broadly as he looked around the car at the other occupants.

A short scrawny green imp like creature scurried up to two gentlemen at a table, one with long black hair tied back in a pony tail and wore a brownish suit, the other, a huge, eight foot 'creature' with reddish fur, large mouth, beady eyes, and had on a dark suit. "Hi there! I'm Jaken! Of Jaken's Automotives!" the midget beamed steeling a seat next to one of them.

The more human like guest gave a small smile and shook the imp's hand, "Kouga Wildheart."

Then the two of then looked at the giant across the table. The giant looked up smugly from his book and said in a calm disinterested tone, "Royakan. Mr. Royakan."

At one end of the train car the elderly woman with the two tail cat had finished her afternoon meal.

"Will there be anything else madam?" a waiter asked.

"Who is that woman Mr. Underhill?" Conan/Jimmy asked curiously. Only to receive a hard blow to the head from Richard.

"Don't stare you little brat!"

The raccoon demon glanced at the women and turned back to his own guests, "That is the Saint Priestess Keade. Supposedly she was also the godmother of famous Omaru child. (sighs) But that was a long time ago."

Jimmy: _"Omaru child? Why does that sound so familiar?"_

At that moment a young black raven haired girl and the younger of the white haired men hurried to the sleeping car.

Hatchi quickly noticed that Richard was gazing at the couple for an eager moment, "Oh yes we're all jealous of the husband."

The man shifted his eyes back to his host, "Is the guy as boorish as his tweeds?" he said in a boorish tone hinted with jealously.

"Heaven forbid he's a hot-blooded Hanyou if you so much as look at his mate, he'll cease to be a diplomat!"

Jimmy: _"In that case Richard isn't going to last through this trip."_

At the furthest end of the dining car sat a man and a woman. The man was tall and fair with youth, with long wavy hair tied back into a ponytail. He had a pale calm innocent looking face. The kind that would make a nervous man calm and comfortable. However his eyes had their own story to tell. Light brown with the faintest tint of red concealed by his wire-frame glasses; eyes that seemed to hold a dark long kept secret unwilling to be forgotten.

The women was also pale and fair. Her hair was pulled up high into a tight firm bun held in place with a decorative stick. She was about to dine on her meal while her companion was studying several files.

"Kagura I've ordered three 13th century Islamic pottery bowls six beakers. They received only five beakers and one of the bowl arrived chipped. Which was not when I paid for it, through the nose. Send a telegram as soon as possible." The man said crossly rotating the file over so she could see.

"Yes sire." she replied calmly. Her eyes drooped a bit.

Man: "Any other unanswered letters?"

Kagura: "Only the anonymous ones sir."

"What's the matter you look tired." The man asked without moving his eyes from the files.

Kagura: "I didn't sleep well last night."

Man: "Why?"

Kagura: "The Belgium in the upper berth of my room on the last train snored. Couldn't sleep a wink."

The man glanced up at her just as she was about to eat, "Why don't you head into your room now. Before your roommates goes back in there."

Kagura: "But-?"

Man: "Go on."

Her face was cold with disgust as she stood up abruptly from her seat and headed out of the car.

Richard and Conan were soon finished with their meal and were about to head toward the sleeping car when…

"Excuse me. To you happen to have a light with you." a man called to then after placing his papers inside a black suitcase.

Richard glanced at him uninteresting and pulled out a small match book from his pocket, "Sure."

"Thank you." The man said excepting the matches from Richard's hand, but instead of using them to light a cigar or pipe he merely slipped them into the back pocket of his jacket, "My name is Onigumo. Do I have the pleasure of meeting the famous Richard Moore?"

"Yes… since it seems to be your true intention when you asked me for a light and not use it."

Jimmy: _"Hmm, he's actually got some observing skills."_

Onigumo gave a surprised amused laugh and motioned the detective to sit down where the lady once was, "Remarkable. Your reputation as a detective much truly be authentic."

Richard sat down tiredly, "Enough flattery what do you want?"

Onigumo: "I want you to take a job on for me."

Richard: "What's the case?"

Onigumo: "Mr. Moore I'm a rich man. Naturally men in my position have…enemies."

Richard: "What is your profession?

Onigumo: "I'm retired."  
Conon gazed at the man from head to toe. Jimmy: _"Hmm…he looks awfully young to be retired."_

Richard: (slightly irritated) "What from?"

Onigumo: (slightly desperate) "Business."

Richard: (more irritated) "What sort of business?"

"Baby food. Which doesn't matter what matters it my safety." Onigumo demanded leaning closer to Richard across the table.

Richard: "You're in danger?"

"My life has been threatened." The man answered in a hushed whisper and he reached into his jacket pocket again, "My secretary can show you two letters from the terrorists. And I, can show you this." He pulled out a small one shot revolver, "I sleep on it."

Both Richard and Conon backed away at the sight of the gun.

Jimmy: _"Whoa! This guy isn't joking!"_

Onigumo: "What do you say? $5000."

Richard just shook his head slightly.

Onigumo: "$10000?"

Richard shook his head again.

Onigumo: "$15000!"

"Mr. Onigumo, I never told anyone this but every time I was hired on as bodyguard or a spy to rich snobs like yourself they always ended up dead after the my employed time expired, and it is usually made by an insider to lure away suspicions. I prefer to solve regular cases to those who truly need it, or have caught my interest. However my attention and interest to yours is shall you say…dwindling. I'm sorry. "

Jimmy: _"Alright who is he and what has he done with Richard!"_

At that moment the trail ventured through a dark tunnel in a mountain, absorbing all light within the cars for a brief moment. When the light returned the man Onigumo was nowhere to be seen.

That night there were numerous sounds from the sleeping car hallway that kept the two stowaways awake. (Well….most anyway. Conan was restless throughout the night whereas Richard was sawing logs.) The first and most recognizable one was when a loud scream came from the room next to them. The grey hair wolf conductor pawed at the door curiously.

A nervous voice replied from behind the door in French.

"I'm sorry Mr. Onigumo. May you have pleasant dreams." Conan saw the conductor say as he watched through a crack in the door. Another bell rung from another room for him.

Jimmy: _"I wish I can have the same. How can anyone sleep on this rocky train?"_

Several hours later the older of the white haired men, who occupied the other room next to Onigumo's barged out.

Man: "There was an intruder in my room!"

Conductor wolf: "Do not worry yourself sir."  
Conan shut the door once again and held a pillow over his ears, _"Arg! I'm never going to get any sleep!"_

Even later a woman loudly exited her room and headed in the direction of the restroom. Conan peeked out through the door only to see the back of her robe, which was white with a red canine design.

Jimmy: _"Sigh. When is this trip going to be over?"_

The next morning around ten o clock the humongous giant Royakan knocked on Onigumo's door, "It's me sir Royakan, with your pick me up."

Conan was the first to wake up, only to find that the train had stopped moving. He stood up and on the tips of his toes peered out the window. A solid valley of ice and snow buried everything for a hundred miles in every direction. "A snow drift?"

Meanwhile outside Royakan was unable to enter into the other room. Richard exited the door to see the bothe the giant and the wolf were having difficulty opening the door. "Don't you have a pass key?"

The wolf motioned to a pocket in his coat, "If you don't mind sir. I'm afraid I cannot use it as well as I used to. Weak jaws."

Richard narrowed his eyes, not believing that the wolf had actually talked to him. but he said not a word as he took the key and unlocked the door.

But it wouldn't budge.

Conan stepped out in his pajamas as Richard and Royakan forced the door open. The giant soon dropped his tray in fright after looking inside the bed chamber.

"What? What's going on?" the child asked running to them.

Richard: "Conan don't!"

But it was too late. Conan had already raced past them and looked into the room. He gasped in surprise as she say a young man with long wavy hair lay in his bed with the covered pulled up, his eyes wide open, and blood pouring out from the side of his mouth.

Onigumo….was dead….

* * *

Anyone got an idea of who did it? What was the motive? How did they do it? Read and review people! Right now I've got to hide from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: There you are!  
Jgal: Meep!


	4. Guilty

Disclaimer: Need I say more?

**Murder on the Youki Express**

**Motive**

At once the butler had rushed into the room only to be intervened by the detective.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Richard yelled, "This is a crime scene!"

Everyone felt their bodies stiffen in fright at the cold dead corpse.  
Richard then turned to the owner of the train, "Is there a medical examiner or a doctor on this train?"

"Only Master Mushin in the dining car…. But I'm not sure if he's sober…"

"Get him."  
Conan sighed heavily, _"A drunk doctor in the morning on a train full of animals.. What's next?"_ It seemed as though nothing was going right until the boy looked over to the body. By the dilation of the pupils there was clear evidence that the man had been drugged. On the nightstand was a shit glass, an ashtray with what appeared to be ripped up pieces of paper. The matchbook that the detective had given him the previous night was on the floor with one match missing. But there was no sign of the man burning anything or a cigarette..

"_The murderer must've tampered with the scene AFTER the crime."_ He gazed over at the glass suspiciously. "Does Mr. Onigumo take any medications?" he asked in a child-like voice to the large butler.

Royakon nodded slightly, "Only a mild sleeping drug while on trains."  
_"The murder must've added something..."  
_By then the conductor had arrived with a rounded old man with a thick mustache an obvious trace of sake on his breath. The doctor stepped into the room to examine the body with Richard. But when they pulled back the covers they saw something none of them had expected….

The body of Onigumo had been brutally stabbed numerous times and deep cut led from one wound to the next. The covers and night garments that he wore was heavy with blackened blood.

The owner of the line had to step out of the room to breath, or throw up…

Even Conan and Richard had to hold their own when they saw the damage.

"It looks like Mr. Onimugo had been tortured." said the doctor. "About… ten…twelve stab wounds… and the weapon had been scraped across.."  
Detective Moore had to raise his handkerchief over his mouth.

"He must've been drugged so he could cry out or defend himself." Conan the said when he examined the glass. At once He was knocked on the head by his 'adult guardian'.

"How many times must I tell you not to interfere with a crime scene!?" Sighing Richard looked back to the conductor. "Does anyone else have access to this room?"  
"I'm afraid only myself sir besides him ." Said the old wolf.

Richard: "Yes… and the door was bolted as well.."

"There is also a joining door between this and the room to the left, belonging to another gentleman… Tomisoburo I think.."  
Conan then spoke up after rubbing his head, "I heard him say late last night that there was an intruder in his room, not long after Onigumo said he had a nightmare last night."  
The conductor nodded, "Yes. That must've been around midnight.."  
"So unless the murderer left out in the snow drift he is still on board." Detective Moore said, "I need to interrogate every passenger and employee on his train."  
Hatchii nodded uneasily, "Of course.."  
Richard: "We'll use the dining car to interview the suspects."

Meanwhile Conan looked over the scene curiously, _"There still a lot missing from this scene.. How could the murderer had planted the poison and performed this bloody act? If he was someone the victim knew then why would he had locked and bolted the door? Was it to discuss something very Important? Then why would the murderer go through the joining door and not the front? There wasn't that much of a chance being seen at night in the hall. Although it was oddly noisy.. "_ the detective in a child's body searched under the bed for clues. _"That's only the half of it. WHY would someone kill him."_

At once he recalled the victim offering Richard a lot of money, in dollars even, to be his body guard, and threatening letters that his secretary had. His eyes immediately shot over to the ripped paper.  
Richard, after planning with the conductor and butler checked on the boy again, "Do I have to clock you again?"

"These pieces of paper have writing on it." Conan said innocently, as he tried to match the pieces up.

The man rubbed his chin, "Hmmm, he did say yesterday that he was receiving letters from the terrorists…..MAYBE THIS ONE'S FROM THE KILLER TOO!"

Conan: ;

It didn't take him long to reassemble the message but before they could read it the doctor stepped back in shock. To examine the wounds he had to pull aside the bed cloths. The fabric and the sheet had absorbed the blood leaving the body relatively clean, exposing the puncture wounds and cuts. The dragged wounds connected the twelve holes into a single word in the Japanese language; "Guilty "

And on the floor, the reassembled note bared the name; "Rin Omaru."

"_So…"_ Jimmy thought, _"That's the motive.."_

**R and R please, it's your support that keeps me going.**


End file.
